Shotgun
|lethality = 3 |rateoffire = 84 |capacity = 7 |upgrade = N/A |mobility = 100 | Level required = Default |cost = Default |released = 1.0.0}} This article describes the Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Simple Shotgun (PGW). The Simple Shotgun is a Primary weapon. You get it when you start the game. It can be used in all modes. This weapon is also available in the Deadly Games. Appearance It has a wooden handle as well as a wooden pump action hold. The barrel and base are metal. There is a ejection port on the side where the shells come out. A front iron sight is at the end of the barrel but cannot be used. Strategy It deals low amount of damage and has a decent rate of fire and mobility. This weapon is best for close range combat on lower leveled players with weak armor. Tips * Use in close combat. Aim for the head. Counters * Attack at long or medium range, as the simple shotgun's pellets spread, making this gun awful in long range. Upgrades None Theme N/A Supported Maps None Trivia *When first introduced, the Simple Shotgun was operated by one hand (making it look like a shotgun pistol or a small shotgun), with the pump handle automatically pulled back and forth without the player's hand touching on it. A past update made an animation of you shaking it due to said one hand, and another past update changed the animation where the player's other hand must be used to operate the weapon, though the animation stayed the same except with the other hand pulling back the pump. Then the animation was upgraded and made you do an intense pump animation. *The same applied to the reload, it used to be you just putting it to the floor and pulling back. *The Simple Shotgun's shells when reloading are yellow, and the Mega Destroyer's shells when reloading are red. * Prior to the 10.4.1 update, it resembles both the Ithaca Stakeout shotgun and the Maverick 88 shotgun. ** Currently it resembles the Remington Model 870 shotgun or possibly the Belgian FN Herstal TPS pump-action shotgun. * In the 9.0.0 update, it gained a spray pattern, similar to the Predator, the Heavy Shotgun, the Steam Power and the Mega Destroyer. * It's an another starter primary, the other being the Simple Machine Gun. * In the 9.4.1 update, this and the Signal Pistol changed their design with the Simple Shotgun's grip being a slightly different shape and the texture is darker and is shaded. ** Yet again this weapon changed design for the 10.4.1 update by being slightly bigger and has some small holes on it. ** This weapon's look was modified once again in the 10.5.1 update by adding a hole where you put shells when you reload, and the bullet hole is no longer visible in gameplay. ** It can kill a Blue Ghost in 2 shots although it has 21 health. * This, the Uzi-Uzi and the Pixel Gun were the first ever weapons to be introduced in Pixel Gun 3D. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Default Category:Shotgun